


Happily Ever After

by Ixthalia



Series: Dark! Parallels [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Coercion, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Incest, Lactation Kink, Manipulation, Marathon Sex, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Steve Rogers, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: ****Sequel to 'Best Kept Secret'***The woman he loves his about to give birth to his baby. With happiness within his grasp, he won't let anything threaten his happily ever after...Warning:This is a very DARK story that contains graphic scenes ofrape & dubious consent. Be warned it details anincestuous relationship. Tags and warnings to be added as we go along. Be warned, this is VERY Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark! Parallels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709290
Comments: 38
Kudos: 151





	1. Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'Best Kept Secret'. It picks up about three months after the end of that story. It's best read after you give the first part a read, as some things won't make sense otherwise.
> 
> Please mind the tags. Tags and warnings will be added as we go along. 
> 
> Also, I don't think I'll be able to manage daily updates like the first fic, but I'm going to do my very best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Abigail in the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand - this dark monstrosity!

Steve smiled fondly as he watched her from the doorway.

His sweet girl. His secret wife.

Abigail had been spending more time in the nursery lately. She’d reorganized the picture books on the shelves, sorted and carefully folded the wide array of burp cloths and baby blankets she’d bought, and straightened the quilt draped over the edge of the crib more times than he could count.

Nesting like the good expectant mother she was.

_Fuck…_

Even now, she made him impossibly hard.

He stepped into the room as she folded the last of the laundry, startling her as he wrapped his arms around her.

“D-Daddy!”

Steve chuckled, shifting his arms up over her chest and lightly squeezing her close as he kissed the curve of her neck.

His girl was delicate, as was the precious life growing inside of her. The life that would bind her to him. That would make them the perfect family…

“Morin’, sweetheart.”

He loved her, loved that she was carrying his child, loved how pregnancy made her breasts swell…but he was eager to see the child born so they could return to how things had been.

Their playroom had been neglected and he missed their special time there. It had been so long since he’d used her nipple clamps on her…longer since he’d bound her to her sore horse and fucked her like a man possessed…

He cupped her heavy breasts, humming in contentment into her soft skin as she gasped.

“I can’t keep my hands off of you…”

Abigail rolled her head back, resting it on his shoulder. Her chest was heaving and as he thumbed her nipples over the loose nightgown she wore, she leaked ever so slightly, dampening the material.

“Oh, baby girl,” he cooed, “you’re pretty tits are leaking…”

Abigail blinked quickly, trying to clear the haze of lust he’d enveloped her in, and glanced downward. She blushed upon seeing wet spots over her hard nipples.

“O-Oh…n-no…I’m sorry, daddy, I –

“Don’t apologize, Abbie,” Steve soothed, “oh, my sweet girl…”

He nipped her shoulder, letting go of her breasts to reach down and grasp the hem of her nightgown.

She whimpered as he tugged it up, meekly stopping him as the material bunched up around the largest part of her bump.

“Abbie…”

Steve wanted to tear it off of her. He wanted to scold her and smack her ass, to remind her that her duties as his wife didn’t end just because she was pregnant…but he bit his tongue. She knew all of that, of course. Reminding her was merely wasting his breath.

_And patience is a virtue…_

So he allowed her a moment to compose herself, making no further effort to remove her nightgown. Instead, he caressed her exposed belly as he rocked his hips against her rear, pressing his clothed erection firmly against her.

“I’ll never stop wanting you,” he breathed, “never, sweetheart. Daddy’s always going to want you in his life…”

He let go of her long enough just to unlace his pajama pants and tug them down. When they pooled at his feet, he renewed his hold of her.

“Daddy’s always going to want to make love to you…”

His bare, aching cock pressed to her ass and his heart raced wildly. It was almost too much to bare, the overwhelming need to be inside of her, to fill her up.

_Fuck…fuck, I need her…_

“Can I feel you, baby? Please? Daddy misses your sweet, perfect little pussy so much…”

They’d last had sex nearly a week ago. Perhaps not a ridiculously long time for most to go without sex with their partner, especially when they were pregnant, but until just recently her pregnancy hadn’t slowed them down. It was a bit more vanilla than he’d like, but for the baby’s sake he was content with it.

He craved her like an addict did his fix. Craved the slick, satin squeeze of her pussy…

“Come on, baby…”

Abigail looked at him over her shoulder, her bottom lip swollen from her biting it. She looked flustered but conflicted, and he forced himself to calm down.

_Patience…patience…_

He ran his hands slowly over her belly, lingering on the areas he knew the baby often kicked, and smirking against her shoulder when he felt the baby’s movement just under Abigail’s belly button.

“I…don’t mean to neglect you, daddy,” she mumbled sadly, “I just…don’t feel pretty. I’m so big and uncomfortable and…just…ready to have this baby…”

Steve nodded.

Of course his sweet girl was uncomfortable. She was due in a few days and had mentioned in passing a couple of times over the last few days that the baby was moving around a lot more than usual.

_The baby’s getting into position…any day now…_

“My poor girl…”

Steve kissed her neck.

“You’re so close, Abbie,” he whispered, “you’ll be holding our baby in your arms soon…”

He heard her sniffle and glanced up to see tears rolling over her red cheeks.

“Oh, my love…”

He shushed her as he returned to the bundled-up fabric of her nightgown and lifted it up over her breasts.

Her nipples were larger and darker, their peaks leaking a thick, yellow-tinged liquid. Her cup size had almost doubled, and as he finally managed to pull the nightgown up and over her head, they were free for him to explore.

Abigail cried out as he squeezed her breasts.

“Oh, baby…so sensitive…”

He lifted them, savored their weight in his hands as she squirmed against him.

“C-Careful,” she mumbled, her brow furrowed in slight discomfort.

Steve nipped her shoulder.

_Mouthy brat…_

“I know how to handle you, sweet girl,” he admonished, “I know you. I know your body. I’ve mapped you out, Abbie.”

Steve grabbed her hands and placed them on the edge of the dresser, guiding her to lean against it.

“D-Daddy, I –

Again, Steve shushed her. He understood she was uneasy. Pregnancy had changed her body, yes, but she was just as gorgeous; just as irresistible. And if he had to use a firmer hand to get what he needed and show her how desperately he still wanted her, he would.

“Quit pouting, sweetheart,” he ran his hand down her back, “and let daddy make you feel good…”

Abigail shivered as his hands settled on her hips, gasping as he pressed a kiss to the cheek of her ass.

Steve smiled.

“You like that, baby girl? You like daddy’s lips down here?”

He didn’t wait for her to nod. He knew her body. She might whine and make up excuses, but she adored his lips, his cock. Longed for him just as badly as he did her. And he’d never deny her what she wanted.

Kneeling behind her, he grasped each cheek and licked his lips as he spread her. He eyed her puckered hole eagerly before slipping his thumbs down to part the delicate, swollen folds of her pussy.

Steve slipped a single, dry finger between her folds and he hissed in excitement at the debauched sound that left his sweet girl.

“Such a pretty pussy…”

He roughly toyed with her clit, smirking to himself as she wiggled her hips and moaned.

“See? This is just what you needed, Abbie.”

Steve sat up. He kept his finger on her clit as he licked a strip down her slit before sliding his tongue into her sopping hole.

Abigail cried out, back arching as she stood on the tips of her toes.

“Oh…o-oh my god…daddy…”

Steve hummed against her, messily thrusting his tongue into her as he pinched and flicked her clit.

_My sweet little girl…my wife…my good little whore…_

He longed to watch Abigail nurse their baby, to hold her as she gazed loving at the tiny life they’d created suckling at her breast. He longed to spend that first night back in their playroom with her, to work her toys back into her tight body, to push her to her pique and remind her again and again that she was his…

And to – someday – put another baby in her belly.

_My sweet girl…_

When her arousal was dripping down his tongue and wetting his beard, Steve stood.

Abigail’s dark, uncertain gaze was on him; but his focus was cast downward. Grabbing her hip, he guided his cock between her folds.

Abigail whimpered as the head of his cock prodded her clit before sliding downward.

“D-Daddy…”

“I know, sweet girl,” he bit his lip, watching his cock slide along her slick skin, “be still…I’ve got you…”

He breached her, groaning low at the initial squeeze of her perfect heat, before taking a deep breath and sliding inside.

“There you go…”

Abigail squeaked as he settled deep inside of her, his body pressed flush to hers. He held himself there, pressed firmly against her cervix, to savor her.

“I…o-oh daddy…”

With each tight, gasping breath she took, her body jerked, and she clenched around him.

Steve saw stars.

“So tight, baby…you’re so fucking tight…”

Steve kissed her back as he tried to resist the urge to fuck her like he truly wanted, like she deserved. He kept one hand at her hip, fondling her breast with the other and smirking as Abigail cried out.

“Are you leaking, Abbie?”

He knew the answer, he could feel the warm liquid drizzle onto his fingers as he lightly toyed with her nipple.

Curious, he let go of her and brought his fingers to his lips. He sucked the creamy liquid from his digits, smirking at her as she glanced to him over her shoulder.

“You taste divine, sweet girl,” he grasped her hips, “relax…let me love you properly…”

He started a low, lazy pace, pulling her back onto his cock with each roll of his hips. She responded immediately, gasping and tightening her hold on the dresser as her legs shook.

“D-Daddy…I-I…”

“You feel good, baby?” he licked his lips, “tell me…tell me you love it…”

She rolled her head back, groaning through clenched teeth as he picked up his pace, sliding from her almost entirely before filling her to the brim.

“Tell me, Abigail…be a good girl and tell me how much you love my cock…”

Steve slipped his hand around her, delving down and smiling as he found her clit and she keened.

“I love it!” she wailed, “I love you! I love your cock! D-Daddy, I love your cock! Oh…oh my god…”

Steve rewarded her with rough, short strokes of his fingers over her swollen clit. Each stroke made her squeeze him tight, and his head spun, her velvety depths sucking him back in each time he pulled his hips back.

“Yes…fuck, what a good girl I have…”

He could stay like this – buried balls deep inside of her – forever. What new blissful sounds could he pull from her? What new pleas would he coax from her lips?

He needed to know.

“Abbie…my sweet girl…”

He let go of her hip to grasp her breast, pulling his other hand from between her legs a thrust later to squeeze her neglected breast. He tried to be gentle, but he was so close and his need to use and claim her was sky-high.

Abigail whined and risked letting go of the dresser with one hand to grab at his hand at her breast.

“D-Daddy…careful –

Steve growled and crowed her against the dresser, careful to keep space between her precious belly and the furniture.

With her braced properly, he was free to chase his release.

The sound of his balls slapping her sopping pussy with each thrust filled the room, overpowering the desperate moans his sweet girl was giving him.

“That ‘a girl…”

Abigail gave a sharp cry and rested her head on her forearm, her other hand desperately pulling at his.

“Daddy! Please –

Steve let go of her breast to grasp the dresser next to her head. His palm was damp with the creamy nectar he’s squeezed from her breast, but he paid it no mind.

“’m close, Abbie…”

He needed to cum, needed to fill her up.

She was a good girl, a good little wife. She deserved to cum too…but his balls were tight and full…and the day was young.

He’d never leave her wanting.

“Let me…let me cum, baby…”

Abigail’s watery cry was music to his ears.

“Y-Yes…”

“Ask for it,” he snapped, “ask for my cum…”

He was _so_ close…

Steve rammed into her harder, desperate for his release.

“P-Please…cum,” Abigail exclaimed between punishing thrusts that knocked the air from her lungs, “cum…cum in me, daddy…please…”

Steve felt his balls draw tight and grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place.

“Take it, baby…take my cum…”

Steve growled, holding her sweet body close as he spilled.

Abigail whimpered at the sensation, shaking as stream after stream of warm cum painted her insides.

“Oh…oh…my god…”

Steve smirked, delighted by her breathless, sated whimpering. He held her upright, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they both came down from their highs.

“I adore you,” he whispered, “completely, hopelessly…”

His soft cock slipped from her body and a dribble of cum slowly trailed down her inner thigh.

“Daddy…”

Abigail lightly touched his arm, grimacing as he helped her stand up, and leaned back into him.

“’m sorry,” he kissed her neck, “did I hurt you, sweet girl?”

She paused, and he felt her swallow hard as he lavished sloppy kisses across her neck.

“My…my breast is sore…”

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he said quickly, gently turning her around to face him.

Her breasts were smeared in the same creamy liquid he’d lapped from his fingers. Droplets of it had fallen onto her belly and begun to dry.

He smirked, then slipped his fingers under her chin and guided her into looking up at him. His heart swelled with love and pride as their eyes met.

“My love…”

He kissed her slowly, sucking on her bottom lip as he poured all of his want for her into it.

He wasn’t a doctor, he couldn’t say for sure, but something told him she was close…and their baby would be at her breast soon.

As their lips parted, Steve pressed his forehead to hers.

“Let’s go to bed, sweetheart,” he smiled softly, “we’ve got the whole day ahead of us…and my good girl deserves to cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you'd like to see happen with Steve and Abigail. I have the rough outline done, but I want to make sure I'm going to be delivering the delicious smut you all want to read!
> 
> Thank you in advance for any comments, and for taking the time to read this filthy fic!


	2. Bursting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Abigail to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, lord, this is filthy *face palm*

Steve instructed Abigail to lay back against the pillows he’d propped up at the head of their bed, giving her a sweet smile as she complied and eyed him nervously.

“Let me take care of you, my love…”

He fetched her coconut scented lotion from his bedside table, squirting a generous amount onto his palm.

“My sweet girl…”

He rubbed the lotion between his palms to warm it, then began with Abigail’s thighs.

“So gorgeous…”

“Don’t feel like it,” she mumbled under her breath, “I feel like a whale…”

Steve gave a snort of amusement, eyeing her as he worked the lotion into her skin.

“Don’t pout, Abbie. It’s normal to feel like that at the end. Hopefully in a few days, you’ll have our baby in your arms.”

Her pout lessened at his words, and he winked at her, chuckling as she blushed.

“My sweet girl…blushin’ like a bashful virgin when not even ten minutes ago you were takin’ my cock like the greedy little whore you are…”

He licked his lips as her blush intensified, moving to her neglected thigh.

“Dad…”

He glanced up at her quickly, brow quirked.

“Daddy,” she corrected, “when…when you say I’m your…your whore…do you think…that I’m bad?”

Steve stopped his movements, resting his hands on her knees as he looked up at her, confused and disheartened to see real concern in her eyes.

“No, baby, my god,” he said quickly, “you’re not bad. Nothin’ about you is bad, sweetheart.”

She nibbled on the inside of her cheek.

“Really?”

Steve sighed. He grabbed her hand, bringing it to him so he could press his lips to her knuckles.

“Really. Have you always been upset when I’ve called you my whore?”

It was jarring how suddenly fear hit him. It reminded him of the terror he felt when college brochures from across the country appeared in his mailbox, or when Peggy had sent him the email that had sealed her fate…

Abigail seemed to consider it but ultimately shook her head.

Relief flooded him.

“No…just…it felt different this time.”

He wasn’t quite sure what she meant. It was something he’d been calling her for a while now, beginning around the time he’d had Peggy killed.

Abigail was his whore. His to use, his to play with and enjoy…but he’d never considered it a bad word, or one he called her in order to punish her. It was about possession, claiming. Sticking a filthy, dirty word on his precious love…it stoked something deep inside of him.

Something primal, maybe even depraved.

His sweet girl…

She’d meekly given in to the new role he’d made for her in his life, yielding to the gentle, _minimal_ , guiding he’d done. She didn’t need to know how truly dark his love for her was or just how far he’d gone to keep her all to himself. That would be far too much for her to process.

“I love you,” he said softly, resting his hand on her belly, “I love you more than I could ever say, sweetheart.”

A shy smile bloomed on her lips.

“I’m going to take care of you and our baby. I’m going to love and cherish you…my sweet, secret wife. I crave you…baby, I’d do anything for you…for your happiness.”

To his delight, Abigail placed her hand over his on her belly.

“I love you too and…and I do like it when you call me… _that_.”

Steve smirked.

“Do you?”

She nodded.

“Well, that makes me very happy, sweet girl,” Steve pressed a kiss to her belly, “can I make you happy now?”

“Yes…please…”

Steve reclined beside her, stealing a kiss before ever so gently cupping her breast.

When their lips parted, Steve nudged her nose with his own, pulling a smile from her.

“My gorgeous wife,” he thumbed her nipple, “so sweet and ripe…”

Abigail gasped and wriggled against him.

She was clearly sore from his earlier manhandling, and he was unabashed that that fact stoked both shame and arousal in him.

“I could just eat you up…”

His hand left her breast to travel down the luscious expanse of her body. She spread her legs as his fingertips grazed the top of her thigh, a little whimper leaving her plump lips as he took his time getting to where she needed him most.

“Daddy…”

Steve chuckled, kissing her cheek.

“You were so good to let daddy bend you over…”

He poked at her tender, slick flesh, lazily slipping a finger in only to bypass her clit and delve into her tender hole.

Abigail whimpered, biting her lip as her hips jerked up off the bed.

“Daddy…oh…”

“You’re all messy, Abbie…”

She purred, rocking her hips as best she could to chase the friction he merely teased.

“My messy girl,” Steve slipped another finger inside of her, crooking them, “dripping with her daddy’s cum…”

Abigail’s brow furrowed as her eyes fluttered closed. Her chest was heaving and contented little gasps and moans were leaving her lips in little breaths.

“O-Oh…god…daddy…”

Steve’s gaze fell to her breasts as he pushed a third finger into her. They jerked and swayed as she writhed, glistening as the soft morning light caught the creamy discharge smeared on her milky skin.

Curious, and chest aflame with a ravenous desire to use her to his heart’s content, he dipped down to capture her nipple between his lips.

Abigail’s desperate movements sputtered to a halt and she quickly threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging sharply.

“W-What – daddy!”

He ignored her surprise, groaning at the stinging pain her grasp shot over his scalp, and twirling his tongue around her tight bud. More creamy liquid slipped from her, and he lapped it up, surprised by how sweet she tasted.

“Dad! O-Oh, daddy, it’s weird! P-Please –

He pulled back but continued to lave his tongue over her tender peak. Tension left her body, and she settled back into her sinfully sweet melody.

“Hmm, perfect…”

He licked his lips and pressed the heel of his palm to her clit, grinding into it with each motion of his fingers.

“Cum for me, sweet girl,” he breathed, lips ghosting lightly over the soft skin of her breast, “you’ve been so good…such a good little wife…”

Abigail’s soft, warm walls clenched his fingers tight, and he groaned through gritted teeth as he abused her clit, his movements rough and quick.

She keened and his cock twitched, throbbing and hard against her thigh.

For a moment – one not as brief as he’d later tell himself – her pleasure didn’t matter. She was his whore. His plaything. He’d make her feel things no other man could, fill her like no other could. If he was depraved, so be it. He’d mark her, defile her. Sully her soul as he had his own…

After all, she’d been begging him to fuck her the night their child had been conceived. She wasn’t innocent.

When her pleasure piqued and she spasmed in ecstasy, Steve watched her with a small, proud grin.

_My ever-eager plaything…_

Before she could recover her senses, Steve hurried to kneel between her spread legs, hoisting her legs up and apart as best he could. It was tempting to shove his cock inside of her and rut her to the point of madness, but she had been a good girl and even as crazed for her body as he was, he knew not to hurt the baby.

So he licked his lips and crouched down, roughly suckling her clit as he longed to her breast.

Abigail mewled, her desperate pleas for more interspersed with his name and ‘daddy!’.

She’d been such a good girl…and she tasted so good…

Steve wondered how many times he could make her cum.

* * *

Abigail was a gasping, quivering mess; sweat-slicked and smeared with her own release. She’d gingerly rolled over onto her side and was rubbing her belly as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Steve smiled as he settled behind her, spooning her, and groaned as his cock slid under the curve of her ass. The head of his cock nudged the damp curls of her pussy and he shivered at the feel of her slick warmth.

_My god she is glorious…_

“How do you feel?” Steve asked with a smirk as he kissed her shoulder.

Abigail’s breathing had evened out, but she was still trembling.

“So…so good, daddy…”

“Really?”

A contented sigh left her.

“Yes…oh my god, that was…that was amazing. Thank you, daddy…”

Three. He’d pushed her to cum three times. He was eager to try for a forth, but his sweet girl was overstimulated and cringed when he’d prodded her clit.

“Good girls get rewarded,” he nipped her earlobe, “good girls get to cum…”

She hummed, a goofy smile on her lips he blamed on the last orgasm he’d pulled from her.

_My sweet girl’s a squirter…she just keeps getting better and better…_

He rested his hand on her belly, felt the baby move and smiled.

“I’m so excited to meet our baby, Abbie,” he said wistfully.

After so many months of watching the life they’d created grow inside of her, it amazed him to think they were so close to the end, so close to holding their little one. He thought of it often and wished, more than anything, that he and Abigail could pose properly as husband and wife.

When they’d moved to California, that had been the goal; at least for him.

But her college had him down as her parent (an oversight on his part, he never should have let her fill out any of the paperwork), and more than a few people they’d met in passing just knew them to be father and daughter.

It gutted him.

In his mind, the picture he’d painted had them acting as all couples do.

Holding hands as they walked, stealing kisses, going on dates…wearing wedding rings.

_Marriage._

Moving would be a monumental undertaking, especially given everything he’d put into constructing their playroom. It would cost a fortune and moving with a newborn posed a daunting challenge…

But to have the chance at the life he’d long envisioned for them?

_Maybe…maybe it can be done?_

“I am too,” Abigail said softly, “I’m a bit scared too though.”

Steve nodded, reaching around her to take her hand.

“Motherhood is a scary thing.”

Peggy had certainly been uneasy the closer Abigail’s due date had come. It was normal, healthy.

“Yes, but…”

“What, sweetheart?” he prompted when the silence lingered a moment too long.

Abigail sighed.

“I’ve been reading out it…babies born from people who are…well, related…”

Steve went tense against her but bit his tongue, eager to hear all she had to say even as fear churned his stomach.

“I know it’s bad for us…to be _us_ ,” she continued, seemingly oblivious to his unease, “but it’s love, right? I love you and…and you need me, right? Need me so we can be a family. But our baby…it could be sick because of us.”

Speechless, Steve nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“I don’t want our baby to be sick.”

“Neither do I, Abbie,” Steve managed, his voice strained and rough.

Where was this coming from?

What…what had gotten into her pretty little head?

“The baby is healthy,” he reminded her, “the sonograms show a strong, healthy baby.”

“But…it doesn’t show everything, right?” she asked in a tiny voice, “I’m sure everything will be fine, like you say. I just…I worry.”

Steve wanted to scream.

_She’s mine! ‘Us’ is bad? Doesn’t she know? Can’t she fucking see?_

He thought her punishment after looking into out of state colleges had clarified things for her.

She was his. Period, end of discussion.

But as he considered it more, he realized his error.

He’d caved. He’d given in.

Abigail had gotten _exactly_ what she wanted, while he’d settled for mere scraps of what he did.

How was that fair?

He took a slow, steadying breath in the hopes of lessening his anger.

“Sweetheart…”

He slid his arm under her neck and reached down to palm her breast.

Abigail gasped, twisting ever so slightly to try and look back at him.

“You and I,” he kissed her shoulder, “we’re the only thing that makes sense…”

With his free hand, he reached down to part the cheeks of her ass. He titled his hips, sliding the head of his cock down her slit.

A long, shaky moan left her.

He was so angry, he was tempted to force himself into her tight, unprepared, puckered hole, but again thoughts of the baby stilled him. So he pressed forward a bit lower, sighing in relief when the head of his cock glided between the slick folds of her pussy.

“D-Daddy?”

Her voice was small and ever so slightly tinged with fear.

He ached.

“We’re not ‘ _bad’_ , baby…”

Steve pushed in slowly, groaning and cursing under his breath as he breached her with just his tip.

Abigail whined.

_She’s got to be so sore…my poor girl…_

“We fit together perfectly, Abbie.”

Steve squeezed her breast as he nipped her shoulder, lazily rolling his hips. He kept just the tip inside of her and reached down a bit more to grab her leg behind her knee and lift it.

Abigail’s head rolled back onto his shoulder and he took the opportunity to suck and nip on her ear lobe as he slid inside her another inch.

“Sweet girl,” he breathed, “lie still and let daddy use you like the whore you are…”

He tightened his hold on her leg and jerked his hips forward, slamming into her.

Abigail’s scream would have filled the room had he not let go of her breast to cover her mouth lightening quick.

He shushed her.

“Come on, Abbie,” he growled, “let me fill ya up…just one more time, baby…then you can rest.”

Grabbing her hip with his free hand, he set a desperate pace.

_I’ll show you…just how bad you need me…_

“Oh, fuck, baby, just like that…”

Abigail grumbled and he noticed her furrowed brow, her eyes squeezed closed.

“Squeeze me just like that, sweetheart…”

As if on command, her body did and he let his hand drop from her mouth to settle along her jawline.

“Y-Yes, baby…”

She was tight, so _impossibly_ tight, and the knowledge that much of the slick dripping from her and sloshing around his cock with each thrust was his own cum, sent a shiver down his spine.

Abigail found her voice.

“G-Gentle…please…please be gentle…”

Steve let go of her leg to reach around and thumb her tender clit.

Abigail mewled.

“You like it when daddy stirs up your insides?” he growled into her ear, grabbing her breast again as his thrusts became sharp and erratic, “you like it when daddy’s rough with you?”

The pained moan that left her went straight to his balls.

“Fuck yes, you do,” Steve sneered triumphantly, “daddy’s little whore.”

He pinched her clit.

“Say it,” he snapped.

She merely moaned and he scraped his nail over the tender bud, pulling a sharp cry from her.

“I-I’m your w-whore!”

Relief flooded him.

With a beaming smile, Steve renewed his vigorous pace.

“Damn right you are, baby.”

Abigail’s moans were punctuated by his thrusts.

“You’re my little whore.”

He came inside of her with a strangled groan, sloppily thumbing her clit as he spilled.

_Yes…take it, baby…_

As he caught his breath and pulled from her, he caught the barest hint of unshed tears in Abigail’s eyes.

As she panted, slowly and shakily catching her breath, Steve pressed a soft kiss just behind her ear.

“It’s going to be okay, Abbie,” he soothed, “you’ll see. Daddy’s going to make sure of it.”

* * *

Consciousness returned to Steve slowly, but even in the fog his deep sleep had left him in, he knew something was amiss.

“Abbie?”

He reached out for her, only to find her side of the bed empty.

_No…she wouldn’t…_

Terror shot through him and he sat up quickly, frantically patting the bed and finding - to his immense relief – that the sheets were still warm.

“Abbie?”

He rolled off the bed.

The sun was still out but was hanging low in the sky.

How long had they been sleeping for?

“Abbie!”

“D-Daddy?”

He spun around and saw light bleeding out into the bedroom from the crack at the bottom of the closed bathroom door.

Steve crossed the room, his heart racing.

“Baby, talk to me!”

He hurriedly opened the door, only to be met by the sight of Abigail, naked and shaking, as she gripped the vanity.

“Abbie?”

In taking a step closer to her, his gaze fell.

She was standing in a small puddle.

A tiny, muffled cry left her and as his focus drifted back up her body, he saw that she’d clasped one of her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and watery, and her grip on the vanity seemed to be the only thing keeping her from crumpling entirely.

“Oh, sweetheart…”

His anger from before was gone. He approached her slowly, a soft smile on his lips.

When he cupped her face and kissed her brow, she clung to him.

“It’s okay, sweet girl.”

Abigail needed a stern talking to, needed to know _precisely_ how things were between them, but it would have to wait.

“Come on, sweetheart, we’ve got to go to the hospital.”

He kissed her lips, slowly and gently, until her shaking had eased.

“I’m going to be right beside you the whole time, Abbie,” he spoke as their lips parted, “I swear.”

Abbie sniffled and nodded.

“We…we’re going to meet our baby?”

Steve smiled; excitement ignited by her words.

“Yes, sweet girl,” he kissed her knuckles, “it’s time to meet our baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I'm going to try to get this story cranked out at a respectable pace. I'm not sure I can manage a chapter a day like I did the first story, but my goal is no two-month long waits between updates - wish me luck! :P
> 
> Why can't I just not work and stay home and write all day? Not fair lol


	3. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve welcomes his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but hopefully its still an enjoyable one for you all to read :)

Steve was so proud of his sweet girl.

She’d been so scared and in so much pain, but the second she got settled in the private birthing suit, she’d settled some. She was still scared, but her instincts took over and with his guidance she remembered her breathing exercises.

Abigail only let go of his hand to let him take a quit bathroom break five hours into her labor. She’d frantically reached for him as he returned, and he whispered words of encouragement as her contractions became more intense.

And then, six hours later, they welcomed their baby.

A son.

He’d entered the world squealing, his pink face scrunched up as he cried. The doctor placed him on Abigail’s chest, and his heart swelled when she burst into tears and lightly touched their son’s back as though he were the most fragile, priceless thing in the world.

“He’s perfect,” Abigail babbled, overcome, “oh god…daddy look at him! He’s so perfect!”

Even now, his good girl called him ‘daddy’. His heart soared with love and pride.

What did he do to deserve such a wonderful wife? Such a beautiful son?

Steve cut the umbilical cord and turned his focus entirely to the two most important people in his life.

Abigail’s hair was soaked with sweat. It trickled down her face and settled on her chest, dampening her hospital gown. Just over ten hours of labor and forty-five minutes of pushing had exhausted her, but with their son on her chest her fatigue seemed to have evaporated.

She was glowing. Stunning.

His sweet girl. His secret wife. His cock-hungry whore…

A mother.

Steve wished he could kiss her. The sweat on her lips would be so sweet, but he settled on raking his fingers through her hair, pushing it back and out of her face.

“You did so well, Abbie,” he whispered, smiling fondly at her, “I’m so proud of you, kiddo.”

Nurses took their son aside to clean, weigh, and swaddle. At Abigail’s insistence, he followed them to the corner of the room.

Steve meant to keep an eye on the nurses, but he was unable to tear his gaze from his son.

He was perfect.

“Abigail, he’s beautiful,” he said over his shoulder, not bothering to look to see if she was watching them.

“My god, he’s perfect,” Steve said in awe to himself as tears rolled down his face.

He was here. After so many months of waiting, he was here.

His ~~grand~~ son.

The little boy’s cries had calmed some and as the nurses squeezed drops in his big, dark eyes, his face twisted in displeasure. The grumbly coo he gave sounded like a whine of annoyance and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle.

Already so feisty.

He had a full head of dark hair and big, pinchable cheeks – much like Abigail had when she’d been born.

The nurses confirmed he appeared to be in perfect health. His heart and lungs sounded strong and clear. He was a healthy weight and length, and his color was as it should be.

When they swaddled him up and handed him to Steve, everything felt right. The little boy gave a mumbled cry but quickly settled, his eyes fluttering closed as some of the excess eye drops pooled in the corner of his eyes.

He returned to Abigail, stepping cautiously as he gazed down at the precious bundle in his arms.

“He’s…he’s good? He’s healthy?” Abigail asked hurriedly, nervously reaching out to Steve as he neared.

“He’s a healthy baby boy,” one of the nurses answered with a smile as she moved to assist the doctor, “we’ll do a full examination just as soon as we get you taken care of, dear.”

Steve gently handed their baby boy to Abigail, looking down her body to the doctor still working between her legs.

“Is she okay, doctor?”

A sharp, stabbing pang of worry struck him in the chest. Their son was perfect, but if Abigail wasn’t well then the day wasn’t.

The doctor glanced up, nodding quickly before returning her focus to the task at hand.

“There’s some bleeding, but its not a concerning amount. We’ll keep a close eye on you regardless, Abigail. Your placenta will pass in the next few minutes here, and once that happens we’ll clean up and suture your tear.”

Abigail sniffled, looking down at the doctor as she lightly touched her baby’s face.

“I…I didn’t tear too badly, did I?”

The worry in her voice hurt to hear, even with the euphoria the arrival of their precious boy brought. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be alright, that it happened, and he’d take care of her as she healed, but he bit his tongue.

He was a patient, supportive father; not the concerned, protective lover. At least not until they were alone.

“You’ve got a second-degree tear,” the doctor replied calmly, “once the placenta is out, we’ll give you some local anesthetic, clean the area, and suture you up. You’ll be sore but with some pain medication and icing in intervals, you’ll be kept comfortable. In a few weeks, you won’t know there was a tear.”

Steve squeezed Abigail’s arm gently.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’ll be there to help you around the house and take care of the baby.”

She managed a small smile his way before turning back to their son.

“Everything’s going to be alright,” she said softly, running her thumb over his chubby cheek, “I love you, baby boy.”

* * *

Steve filled out some paperwork as the nurses helped Abigail breastfeed their son for the first time. He wanted to be there, to watch their baby’s lips latch onto her nipple and suck greedily, but he contented himself in knowing that once they were home, he could watch her to his heart’s content.

When he’d filled out everything he could, he headed back to Abigail’s room. Her room was private but small. The nurse was still inside helping her, so Steve lingered at the doorway.

Faintly, he overheard Abigail with the nurse.

“Is it normally this…difficult?” his sweet girl asked nervously.

“Some babies need a little bit more help getting a good latch,” a pause, “here, let’s see if we can help get your milk flowing.”

There was a long, tense silence.

“There,” the nurse finally said, “much better.”

Absentmindedly, Steve thought of the night Abigail had gone into labor, of how freely her milk had leaked when he’d fucked her…

His poor, sweet girl.

When they got home, he’d make sure her milk kept flowing.

The door opened, and the nurse smiled at him.

“I’ll leave you two be, don’t hesitate to ring the call bell if you need anything.”

Steve thanked her and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

The quiet of the room was soothing. It was as though they were in their own little world, tucked away despite being surrounded by hundreds in the large hospital.

Abigail was looking fondly down at their son as he nursed. Steve watched her from the foot of the hospital bed, content to bask in the wonderful sight before him.

She’d just entered motherhood, and already she’d settled into it with remarkable ease. Their son was resting on a pillow, cradled close to her. She was brushing her fingers lightly across his brow as he suckled her, grazing his impossibly soft hair as she went.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” she began, sighing wistfully, “to love someone so fiercely…so immediately.”

Steve smirked.

He rounded the bed, carefully sitting on the edge and tucking himself close to her.

“He’s beautiful, sweetheart. And you were amazing,” he pressed a kiss to her temple, “so brave…my good girl.”

Abigail looked up to him and smiled.

She was a sight to behold. Even with dark circles under her eyes and a messy tangle of greasy hair atop her head in a haphazard bun, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on.

And somehow she was his.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, dark gaze flickering between her eyes and her lips.

God, how he wanted to taste her lips…

“I love you too, daddy,” she whispered back, “and I love our baby.”

To Steve’s delight, his sweet girl nervously closed the distance between them.

_My brave girl…_

It took all his willpower not to devour her. They weren’t at home, they weren’t safe, so he settled for the light peck she gave him.

“The doctor said I can’t have sex for a while,” she said sadly, biting the inside of her cheek, “I’m sorry, daddy…”

Steve cupped her cheek, risking another quick peck of her lips to allay her fears.

He knew they wouldn’t be able to return to their playroom immediately after she gave birth. That she tore would delay that a bit longer, but it was hardly something he blamed on her. It was the cost of having their son, of creating their family. And though even now he craved her, he knew there were other ways they could have fun in the meantime.

He was thrilled at the prospect of educating her.

“Don’t apologize,” he breathed, “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you and our baby.”

Her smile radiated relief, something simple and small that pleased him to no end.

Abigail’s devotion to him was sinfully sweet. A naïve awe that made his heart race and his cock ache. Though she submitted so easily, eagerly falling into her role as his submissive little plaything, she still needed reassurance that he wouldn’t leave her.

“Abbie…”

He slowly hooked his fingers under the neckline of her gown, following the fabric down along the curve of her covered breast.

Abigail’s breath caught audibly as his fingers grazed her soft skin.

“Shh, sweetheart.”

Steve watched her face closely as he slipped his fingers under the fabric. He smirked as she jumped a bit when his thumb grazed her nipple.

He couldn’t wait to get her home and suckle her himself.

“Don’t worry…it’ll just make our return to the playroom all the sweeter.”

He coaxed her nipple to a tight bud, lightly pinching it before soothing it with tender strokes of his thumb.

“You’ll always be my whore.”

* * *

Abigail was cleared to go home the next afternoon. She had paperwork detailing what to expect of her body and their son’s development in the coming weeks, a list of possible complications to look for, and a check up scheduled with her doctor in two weeks time.

He’d caught the worry in her eyes when the doctor reminded her she couldn’t have sex for at least a month.

_So eager for my cock…even now…_

When the doctor left them to finish packing their things, Steve rubbed Abigail’s back and reminded her everything was going to be alright.

“You’ve got me, sweet girl,” he said quietly, “you’re not alone. We’re a family – a couple - we raise Joey together.”

They’d settled on a name with surprising ease, narrowing down the couple of ideas they’d come into the hospital with in the hours after his birth.

Joseph James Rogers.

Their handsome boy. The piece that made them a real family. The chain that would keep Abigail bound to him.

Steve was beaming as he pushed Abigail by wheelchair down the hall. She was gazing down lovingly at their son as he slept in his car seat on her lap.

He was looking ahead, eager to begin this new chapter of his life with his sweet, sweet girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO not an expert on the order in which things happen in the delivery room and the process of childbirth as a whole - sorry for any mistakes!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his little family settles in at home, Steve's struck with a thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks!   
> Work's been a real bitch >.<  
> I work at a hospital and we've got a second wave of Covid coming our way. I really, really hope you are all faring well!

Steve tossed Abigail’s soiled clothes in the hamper, put away the diapers and bottles the hospital had given them, and grabbed a baby blanket and some burp clothes from the dresser.

Joey had slept soundly on the drive home, but the second they crossed the threshold, he began to stir.

Abigail had been tense and unsure, but he guided her patiently. He’d slept, had a clean diaper, and wouldn’t settle in her arms.

That left one thing.

Steve settled Abigail in their bedroom, propping her up with pillows and getting her breastfeeding pillow so she could tend to him.

That had been less than five minutes ago, and already Steve missed them. It struck him in the chest, a pain that grew more intense the further from them he stepped. It was foolish, but he couldn’t shake it.

He was eager to get back to them; to fawn over his perfect son and caress his sweet girl’s leaking breasts.

_Fuck…her tits…_

He salivated at the thought of them, heavy and dripping with milk. Milk intended for their son, but surely there was enough for him to steal a mouthful?

His cock strained against the constricting fabric of his pants, throbbing and aching for attention. It was cruel to want her so soon after she’d had their child, and her doctor’s orders echoed in his mind, but he needed her.

Until she was healed, he’d take what he could get. Her tits, her mouth…

Steve tugged on the crotch of his pants and took a deep breath. They’d just gotten home. Abigail was sore and exhausted. She needed his help. There was plenty of time to enjoy her later, once she’d rested.

He stepped into their room and smiled at the perfect sight before him.

Abigail was looking fondly down at their precious boy as he fed. She’d unlaced her maternity top just enough to free one breast and was gingerly holding the full weight of it back so Joey could better access her nipple.

“How’s my boy?” Steve asked as he rounded the bed, setting the burp cloths down on her thigh.

“Perfect,” she answered with a smile, unable to pull her gaze from him, “he’s perfect.”

“He gets that from you,” Steve said, rubbing her leg as he basked in her glow.

Getting her pregnant had been the best decision he’d ever made; though making her his lover was a very close second. Abigail was in her glory, alight and joyful despite no doubt being absolutely exhausted. If she had any lingering concerns about whether or not it was right for them to be together, right for them to have a child, he felt confident holding Joey extinguished those worries.

Joey was perfect, and how could anything so perfect be wrong?

When he pulled away from her nipple, Joey whined until Steve guided her in burping him. The cloths he brought caught the worst of the boy’s spit up, the rest dribbled down Abigail’s shirt.

Steve chuckled.

“Not bad for your first time,” he cleaned the drool and milk from Joey’s chin, “Mommy did good, didn’t she, Joey?”

His heart swelled as the words left his lips. His sweet girl…his little whore…a mother.

“Mommy’s a mess,” Abigail said with a frown, looking down at herself.

“You’re beautiful,” he countered without hesitation, “let me get Joey down, Abbie, and we’ll get you cleaned up.”

She nodded and he had to grit his teeth to stop his gaze from dropping to her exposed breast.

_Fuck…I need to get my lips on her…_

“Then its straight to bed,” he continued, “you need to sleep while Joey does.”

Steve settled Joey in the bassinet they’d set up in their room. He fought the pull of sleep initially, but when Steve flicked on the mobile and a lullaby filled the room, he was a goner.

He returned to Abigail’s side. She’d covered herself up, but he wasn’t bothered. He’d have her bare again soon enough, and he was eager to help her get clean.

“Come on, baby.”

He took her hands and helped her to her feet.

“I’ve got you,” he kissed her forehead, “daddy’s got you…”

She melted in his arms, sighing heavily as she gripped the fabric of his shirt tight.

His poor, tired girl…

It took some cajoling, but he got Abigail into the ensuite bath. He had her grip the vanity as he turned on the shower and sat out some towels. He left the door open so they could hear if Joey began to fuss, sat down the bathmat, and made sure her fancy shampoo was on hand. When he returned to her and began untying her shirt, she perked back up.

“Daddy…”

“Let me see you, sweet girl,” he breathed, “let me see your gorgeous body…”

He tugged her top off, licking his lips as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her leggings. Her belly was still round, though not quite as much as it had been forty-eight hours ago. He pulled her underwear down with her leggings, and caught a sour look spread across her face as he gaze up at her.

She was wearing a maternity pad and loose, unflattering underwear.

Steve rubbed her thighs, pressing a reverent kiss to the soft skin of her belly.

To him it didn’t matter. She was gorgeous. The changes her body had gone through over the past nine months were because of him, because of the way he loved her. And now, it was because of their son. The baby he’d put in her belly.

He lighting touched the stretch marks on her sides, content in the knowledge more would appear.

Steve stood and began stripping off his clothes.

“Daddy?”

He smirked as he tossed his shirt aside.

“Best I get in with you, Abbie. We’ve got to make sure you get cleaned up.”

He kicked off his pants and made quick work of his boxer-briefs, catching the moment when Abigail saw his cock from the corner of his eye.

“You see what you do to me, sweet girl?” he grabbed her hand and brought it to his aching cock, “I want you so bad…even now.”

She looked at him with wide, panicked eyes.

“I-I can’t…”

Steve shushed her. He guided her hand up and down his length, groaning as he filled out and her shaky hand continued downward to his balls.

“D-Daddy…”

“I’d fuck you now if it wouldn’t break you, Abbie,” he stole a kiss, “I’d press you up against the shower wall and shove my cock inside of you…”

She gave a small gasp, wet lips parted as she eyed him nervously.

Steve kept encouraging her to stroke him.

“Fuck you good and hard,” he nipped her bottom lip, “like the whore you are…”

He kissed her again, quickly deepening it as she whined and wiggled against him.

He wanted to, _fuck_ did he ever want to.

Would she scream and plead? Would she try to fight him off? Slam her fists against his chest as he pinned her down and ploughed her? Would she beg him not to cum inside of her?

Heart racing, he broke their kiss, taking her hand from his cock to lead her towards the shower.

The worry in her eyes thrilled him.

“Another time, sweet girl,” he soothed, “daddy will fuck you later, when you’re all healed up. For now…just let me take care of you.”

She stepped into the steam of water with him, clinging to him as the cool water ran over her.

“My good girl…”

He started with her hair, scraping his nails over her scalp as he went and smirking as she moaned.

“I love the sounds you make,” he muttered, “just heavenly…”

She kept her eyes closed as he worked the shampoo from her hair, taking his time to ensure he’d gotten rid of it all.

“And your body…”

Her brow furrowed and she opened her eyes once his fingers slowed in her hair.

“I don’t feel very…appealing.”

He cupped her face, thumbs grazing over the apples of her cheeks.

“You are…”

Steve wrapped one arm around her, mindful how sensitive she was, and cupped her breast. He gave her a dark, lust-filled look before lifting her breast up and dipping down, capturing her dark nipple between his lips.

Abigail gasped.

“Daddy! N-No!”

He gave a gentle suckle, and his mouth was filled with a thin, sweet liquid. If it were possible, she tasted even better than she had the night she’d gone into labor.

_My sweet girl’s milk…_

She writhed in his arms, whimpering as he took another slow suck.

“No! No, daddy…”

When his mouth was full, he slowly swallowed, raking his teeth over her tight bud as he did.

He felt the shiver ripple through her body.

“S-Stop!” Abigail managed, her voice weak and shaky.

She’d dug her nails into his arms and arched away from him as best she could. It didn’t stop his suckling.

Steve pulled from her nipple roughly, smirking when she gasped a bit louder than she had before. He laved his tongue over the weeping peak, cleaning her up as the water ran over her, before turning his attention to her other breast.

“Dad –

He shushed her just before his lips met her skin.

“Hush, my love. Joey’s sleeping…and daddy’s hungry.”

_I’m starved…_

“It…it’s for Joey,” she stammered, mind clearly racing a mile a minute, “it’s weird for you to…to _nurse_ from me…”

Steve hummed, quickly flicking his tongue over her nipple before tightening his hold on her.

“I thought you liked it when I sucked your tits, baby?”

He rolled his hips against her.

“Don’t you? Don’t you like daddy’s lips on your nipples?”

“I…I don’t know…”

She was overwhelmed by exhaustion…and the arousal he was no doubt sparking in her.

“Let me remind you, sweet girl…”

He lifted her breast, squeezing it ever so slightly and marvelling at the sight of milk bubbling up and dripping down her body. She whined, biting her lip as he repeated the motion.

“You’re delicious…”

He descended on her, suckling her roughly. Her muffled cries of distress went straight to his already aching cock.

_She would scream. She’d beg and plead and…_

Abigail rolled her head back.

“Daddy…please…please stop…”

He pulled from her, kissing her quickly so she could taste her milk on his lips.

_…and I’d fuck her into the mattress. Take her so hard she’d forget her own name…_

Their lips parted, both breathless.

“Baby, your pretty tits are so full,” he held her close, “there’s enough for me too…”

She wasn’t so sure. The unease was plain to see in her eyes.

But when he returned to her breast, she hardly put up any fuss.

Steve swirled his tongue around her tight nipple, soothing it before suckling again.

The sound that left Abigail was softer and he could hardly hold back. He grabbed her hand, quickly bringing it to his cock.

He was desperate for relief.

“Touch me, Abbie,” he said firmly, licking his lips, “help daddy cum…”

She blinked quickly and then hurried to comply.

It was awkward, but they managed it. Steve latched onto her nipple, drinking from her as she sloppy stroked his length.

“Oh…daddy…”

Each mouthful of sweetness made his cock twitch and his balls draw close to his body. He thrust into her fist as best as he could manage, mind spiralling with images of Abigail bent over the arm of the couch…

Restrained to their bed.

Strapped to her sore horse with her nipple clamps on tight.

Mewling like a bitch in heat as he forced his cock past the tight, puckered rim of her ass…

“Daddy!”

Steve growled, hurrying to her other breast and lightly nipping her sensitive flesh in the process.

Abigail choked on a cry, collecting herself a breath later when he’d settled into a rough suckle.

“Cum, daddy! P-Please cum for me!”

He pulled from her breast, crowding her against the wall of the shower as he neared his pique.

“F-Fuck…baby…”

“Please?” she whispered, kiss-swollen lips looking irresistible, “please…”

Steve pushed her back, holding her against the shower wall as he finished himself off. He groaned, heart racing and mind spinning, as he spilled.

Abigail jumped as hit cum struck her belly, splattering in pulsing streams.

_Yes…fuck…_

Steve caught his breath as the water washed his cum from her skin.

“G-Good girl,” he breathed, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the inside of her wrist, “fuck…you’re so good to me…”

* * *

Steve took his time rocking Joey to sleep in his nursery. The sun had set, Abigail had just finished feeding him, and it was just about time to set him down for bed.

They were just two days into being a real family, and Steve couldn’t be happier. Joey was a good baby, easy (so far), and not too fussy. He was getting better at latching onto Abigail’s nipple and had an adorable, milk-drunk look on his face after each meal.

_What a lucky little boy…_

Abigail had drifted off as soon as her head hit the pillow, leaving him to tend to their son. He’d helped her pump, so they had the milk he’d need to feed Joey during the night, then slipped from the room to help their son to sleep.

Steve didn’t mind.

Abigail had wanted to keep Joey in their room in his bassinet, but Steve knew he’d be fine in his nursery. They had their baby monitor set up (both audio and video) so there was no need for him to stay in their room. Abigail had pushed back a bit, but as her exhaustion caught up to her it was easy enough for him to win.

Steve slowly placed Joey in his crib and backed out of the room. He left the door cracked, pausing in his retreat when the baby stirred, before continuing down the hall.

Abigail was stretched out over the covers. She’d tried to pull on a nighty when they’d started getting ready for bed, and he had to remind her of the rule.

In their bedroom, she wasn’t allowed to wear clothes.

Steve stripped and laid down next to her. He watched her face closely before allowing his gaze to wander downward. In the dim light, he noticed the angry looking stretch marks on the side of her breast. More milk dripped from her, leaving little wet spots on the bedding. She’d slipped on a loose postpartum band around her belly to give her stomach some support as she rested and wedged a pillow between her knees to ease the stinging from her sutured tear.

She’d nervously allowed him to apply her antibiotic cream before she laid down.

His poor girl…so sore and vulnerable.

Steve kissed her forehead. He scooched closer to her and gently draped his arm over her. As he watched her sleep, his mind drifted back to the dark imaginings he’d entertained as he suckled her.

Abigail…his sweet girl…trying to fight him off as he took what he wanted…

He pondered it as he brushed back her hair.

Could he coax her into letting him use her like that? Letting him hurt her and pin her down?

She’d taken earlier punishment so well and after some initial trepidation with some of their toys, had been eager in their playroom…

Was it so great a stretch to up the ante? To push her limits? Would she understand?

Did she have to?

Steve’s hand drifted down to her stomach. He slipped his fingers under the band, slowly rubbing the skin underneath.

_Maybe…_

Joey was more than their son. He was a tether.

_Holding hands…date nights…marriage…_

Just hours ago those dreams seemed impossible.

Abigail groaned in her sleep, rolling closer to him. He kept his fingers under her belly band and inadvertently imagined her swelling anew.

His cock twitched at the thought.

_Holding hands…date nights…marriage…children…_

If Joey could make those dreams more tangible…what else was possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - and for your patience!


	5. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Abigail and Joey to a doctor's appointment. Afterwards, a jarring revelation is made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I'm awful! I've been silent so long and I'm so, so sorry! 
> 
> I was conflicted about how to take things after the last chapter was posted and rewrote things a few times, including an aggressive rewrite out my initial story outline. It's been draining. But I'm bound and determined to get this story done before starting a new dark fic! 
> 
> Just bare with me, dear readers- I'll get it done!

Steve rocked Joey gently, hoping to sooth the fussy infant as Abigail finished getting ready.

It was time for her check up but thanks to an unfortunately timed, explosive ‘poopy-diaper incident’ that called for bath time for Joey - and for Abigail – they were running late.

But Steve couldn’t bring himself to worry.

His perfect boy was two weeks old and more alert and lively than ever. There was nothing more awe inspiring than watching Joey’s deep blue eyes take in the world around him…except perhaps when his focus settled on Steve’s face.

“Such a good boy,” Steve said softly, pressing a feather-light kiss to the baby’s head, “my good boy…”

“I’m so sorry, daddy!”

Steve looked up to spot Abigail at the top of the stairs. She was clinging to Joey’s diaper bag, slung over her shoulder, and looked incredibly flustered. Her hair was messy, with wild strands stuck this way and that from her braid. She hadn’t put on any makeup – not that he truly thought she needed to – and the dark circles around her eyes seemed more pronounced.

She rubbed her face as she carefully took each step, still a bit tender and weak even after two weeks.

_My poor girl…_

Joey had been doing well with breastfeeding and, with some difficulty, they’d managed to get him on _something_ of a predictable sleeping pattern. He still wasn’t overly fond of bath time, but Abigail was always patient with him.

She was doing so well, and Steve was incredibly proud, but he also knew she was feeling more than a bit overwhelmed.

It was a hell of a learning curve, caring for an infant. With the stress of it all, plus her raging hormones, he didn’t fault her one bit for being frazzled.

“Abbie…baby.”

He reached out to her with his free hand as she neared him, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

_You’re so safe, baby…_

“It’s okay, Abbie.”

He kissed her brow.

“It’s really okay, sweetheart. I swear.”

She sniffled and hurriedly tucked her hair back behind her ear. Her focus was on Joey, but he knew her well enough to know her eyes were watery.

“We’re going to be late…”

“No, we’re not,” he said quickly, “go get Joey settled in his car seat, I’ll close the house up.”

Wordlessly, Abigail took their son and stepped outside to do as he said. She did that often now – quietly do as he said. He supposed it was exhaustion and stress getting the best of her, but he was keeping a close eye on it.

After all, Peggy had dealt with postpartum depression when she had Abigail. It wasn’t too far of a stretch to consider that Abigail might develop it too.

* * *

Steve sat outside the exam room with Joey in his car seat between his feet. He smiled down at the dozing infant, gently rocking the boy as he considered what they’d learned before being asked to wait outside while Abigail was given a physical examination.

His poor, sweet girl was going to have her antidepressant medication tweaked. The doctor was concerned by Abigail’s fatigue, reported difficulty concentrating, and feeling overwhelmed. Steve hoped they’d gotten in front of it before Abigail’s unhappiness became too great, but he worried, nonetheless. 

Insofar as Abigail was concerned, he’d always worry.

“Mommy’s going to be fine, Joey,” he whispered, reaching down to nudge Joey’s pacifier back into his mouth, “I’m going to take care of both of you…”

The exam room door opened, and Steve quickly looked up, smiling as Abigail approached him.

But his worries weren’t abated by the sight of her.

There was a small, forced smile on her lips and exhaustion in her watery eyes.

_Oh, my sweet, brave girl…_

He wished he could take her in his arms then and there; wished he could kiss her sweet lips and tell her he was going to make everything alright.

He had to get her home so he could do just that.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he touched her arm as she neared him, trying to catch her gaze, “everything okay?”

She tucked the paperwork she had been carrying into Joey’s diaper bag and tenderly touched their sleeping baby’s head.

Steve looked to the doctor, who had followed Abigail out.

“We’ll see her again in two weeks,” the woman said with a kind smile, “she has the appointment details.”

“Of course,” he nodded, picking up Joey’s car seat and taking Abigail’s hand, “I’ll make sure she’s there.”

They walked out in strangely uncomfortable silence, with Abigail seemingly unable to meet his gaze.

It was deeply unsettling.

By the time they reached his car, loaded Joey safely in the backseat and shut their doors, Steve’s patience had run out.

“What did she say?” he asked, reaching over to take her hand in his, “are you going to be alright, sweet girl?”

His touch seemed to jar her from a trance. She jumped ever so slightly in her seat and turned to face him as if seeing him for the first time since she stepped into the appointment.

“Oh, um, yeah, daddy…I’m just…worn out.”

Steve doubted that was the full extent of it. He wished, for probably the hundredth time, that he had been able to sit in on her portion of the appointment.

_If we could pose as husband and wife, I could have…_

Still, he tried to remain calm and be gentle in his handling of his sweet girl. If she truly did have some level of postpartum depression, it wasn’t her fault.

“What did the doctor have to say about that?”

She licked her lips.

“That its to be expected,” she shrugged, “motherhood…is a huge learning curve. But…she said I’m doing well. Joey’s growing as he should, he’s happy and healthy…”

“But?” Steve offered.

“I don’t feel good enough,” Abigail admitted in a quiet, shaky voice, “I…can’t focus. I…I feel like I’m in a fog.”

The vulnerability in her tone shook away the remnants of his annoyance.

He brought her hand up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“You’re a terrific mother, Abbie. I knew you would be, and you haven’t disappointed.”

Steve was encouraged by the tiniest hint of a smile on her perfect lips.

“You mean that?”

He smiled, nodding.

“Yes, sweet girl.”

Abigail roughly wiped away her tears with her free hand.

“Everything is going to be alright, Abbie,” Steve continued, “you’ve got me, baby, and I’d do _anything_ to make sure you’re taken care of.”

* * *

Steve

couldn’t resist. He gently brushed aside Joey’s feather-soft hair and caressed his cheek. The boy’s sweet face twisted in displeasure for a moment, before a softly spoken word and a quick adjustment on his swaddle had him quiet and content.

_How did I get so lucky?_

With a smile on his lips, Steve tip-toed from the room.

Abigail was in the midst of changing when he stepped into their bedroom.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

She gave him a fond, but still somewhat sad, look as she took off her maternity bra and sat it atop the neat pile of clothes she’d made at the foot of their bed.

Steve leaned against the doorframe, content to take a moment to appreciate her body from a distance as she brushed her hair.

Her stomach had flattened considerably in the two weeks since she’d given birth, but she still had a soft little pouch just below her belly button. He knew she was self-conscious of it, but Steve loved it. At night, when he held her close, he’d caress her soft stomach; tracing the stretch marks on her sides until sleep claimed him.

There was no better way to fall asleep.

Her breasts were still tender and heavy with milk, though they’d managed to figure out a good routine with her breast pump that kept her comfortable.

As she finished taming her hair, her gaze darted to him and he caught the faintest blush on her cheeks.

That she could still blush like a bashful virgin on her wedding night with him tickled him to no end.

“What is it?” she asked in a small voice that hurt his heart, “daddy?”

Steve smirked. He went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of the high-waisted spanx she’d worn quite a bit since moving away from her postpartum belly band.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

He rolled them down so she could easily step into them and crouched down in front of her.

Clothes might not be allowed in their bedroom, but his sweet girl was recovering. Allowances could be made for her long-term health and well-being.

And if Steve had learned anything from her appointment, it was that she was in far more fragile a state than he’d initially realized.

He hated himself for not seeing it sooner.

Abigail braced herself on his shoulders as she carefully stepped into the spanx.

_I have to do better…_

His wants remained the same. Rough and all consuming, vigorous and unrelenting…

Dark and terrifying.

And at the center of it all – her.

His sweet, secret little wife…the mother of his son…

Steve wanted to push her limits, wanted to twist and shape her into the ‘ideal’ he’d envisioned her being…

_Soon…_

Until she was well - until she was healthy - he’d swallow his molten want for her and table his rules. After all, he had no visions of his future without her. No plan ‘B’. He _had_ to make sure she was well.

He stood, rolling up the spanx as he went, until the last of the material smoothed out across her stomach.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled under his breath as he wrapped his arms around her, “my gorgeous girl…”

Abigail didn’t resist his hold, but she was a bit stiff.

Steve rubbed her back, eager to work unease and worry from her body.

“I just wanna get better,” Abigail whispered after some time, “I…I don’t like my body…I don’t like my mind…”

Steve kissed the top of her head and threaded his fingers through her hair. He breathed in her comforting scent as he carefully chose his words.

“You’ve been through a lot, sweetheart. Be kind to your body…it gave us our son.”

She sniffled and nodded against his chest.

“I love him…I just…”

She sighed heavily.

“Thought it would be easier…healing, once I had him…”

He felt her tears through his tee shirt and held her tighter.

“I’m still so tired…so sore…”

“Did the doctor say your tear was healing well, baby?” Steve asked, thinking perhaps _that_ was at the crux of it all.

After all, since beginning their relationship they’d not gone this long without having sex – maybe that was upsetting her as greatly as it was him?

She nuzzled her face into his chest.

“Y-Yeah…still can’t have sex, but she said everything looked good,” she risked a meek look up at him, “does…does it make you mad that I can’t?”

Steve kissed her forehead.

Again, he knew to carefully chose his words.

Was he mad? No, not at her. At the universe, maybe; but not at her. She could hardly help that in giving birth to their son she had torn some and needed time to heal. If anything, not being able to fuck her sweet little body for two weeks served only to show him how _hopelessly_ enthralled he was.

He craved her like he’d never craved another. If it were up to him, they’d never leave the bedroom. Even now, it was difficult; painful, even.

But they’d get back to where they were and when they could, their return to the marital bed was only going to be the sweeter for how long he’d been deprived.

“No, Abbie. It’s not your fault,” he smiled, “I do miss it though…miss being inside of you…”

She shivered and he carefully scooped her up and carried her to their bed. He hurriedly shirked off his clothes and joined her, pressing himself up against her from behind as she reclined on her side.

“Do you miss me, baby? Do you miss riding daddy’s cock?”

He brushed her hair aside and pressed a sloppy kiss to her neck.

Abigail whimpered and arched her back, pressing her shapely rear against his groin.

That was all it took to take his cock from half-hard, to stiff and throbbing.

_Fuck, baby…_

Abigail’s soft voice made his balls drawn taut and ache.

“Y-Yes…”

Steve chuckled against her skin. He cupped her breasts and held her close, groaning as she began to leak almost immediately.

“D-Daddy,” she whined, brow furrowed, “ouch…”

He forced himself to lessen his grip on her perfect, ripe breasts.

“Sorry, baby,” he kissed her shoulder, “I just want you so fuckin’ bad…”

He rolled his hips against her to emphasize his point, grinding his cock against the curve of her ass. When she tensed, going rigid in his arms, something sick and dark inside of him rejoiced.

“I-I know…”

Her voice was small, scared, and it made his heart race.

“Do you?” he asked, teasingly, “oh, sweetheart…can’t fuckin’ wait to get you back in the playroom…”

He heard her breath catch in her throat.

“Tie you up…hold you down…”

He managed to stop himself from mercilessly pinching her sensitive, leaking nipples; settling instead on a slow circling of his thumbs to coax them into peaks.

“Shove my cock inside you…”

Abigail gasped and wriggled against him.

He caught her biting her bottom lip and pride surged through him.

_Just as eager as I am…_

“Open you up and breed you like the eager little whore you are…”

Her resulting whimper sounded a bit…different, so Steve reluctantly let go over her breasts. He took her shoulders and gently turned her around to look her in the eye.

“Would you like that, sweetheart?”

He smiled big, holding her close as he ever so gently rubbed her belly.

“Would you be a good girl and let daddy fill you up again?”

“I-I…”

Her hesitancy was confusing, and if he weren’t so hard he might have been alarmed, but he was too caught up in his own words and the image they painted.

Suddenly ravenous, Steve dipped down to capture her nipple between his lips.

_I’ll keep her tied up and full of my cum…_

Abigail gasped as he roughly suckled her but made no move to stop him. He’d given her plenty of opportunities to grown accustomed to him drinking from her in the last two weeks…

_Her belly will be big and round…always…_

He grasped her breast and squeezed, urging more of her milk onto his tongue.

_Fuck…_

He’d never tire of her nectar-sweet milk.

As he humped her leg and suckled her, Abigail found her voice.

“Daddy…”

_Fuck…can’t wait to fill her up…_

“I…I don’t know if…if I wanna have another baby…”

_W-What?_

Steve pulled away from her nipple with a wet and messy pop, his grinding immediately halting.

“What?”

He had to have heard her wrong. There was no other explanation.

She wanted him too, after all. Craved him as he did her, longed to cum on his cock once again and return to their playroom –

“It’s just,” Abigail licked her lips, “these last two weeks have been so difficult –

“Haven’t I made them easier?” Steve countered, unable to mask his anger, “Haven’t I done my part to raise our son these last two weeks, Abigail? Taken as much of the pressure off you as I can?”

“Y-You have!”

“Really?”

Fuming, he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, so angry he was shaking.

“Fuck, Abigail…”

He raked his fingers through his hair.

Abigail didn’t want more children?

Yes, she’d mentioned something before her water broke about having looked into the risks to their baby given they were related…but still!

H-How could she say something so hurtful? Feel something so…so…

“I never thought you’d be so fucking ungrateful,” he huffed, glaring at her over his shoulder, “fuck…”

Awkwardly, Abigail got to her knees and crawled towards him.

He bristled when she hugged him from behind and she choked on a sob as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

_Good…_

Her idiotic words hurt and angered him; it was only fair she be wounded too.

“I’m sorry!” she managed through her tears, “daddy –

Steve abruptly stood. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and ignored her pathetic attempts to reach out and grab him.

“I’m going to get some work done, then sleep on the couch,” he spat, “I can’t look at you right now…”

“Daddy!” she got to her feet, “daddy, please! I-I…just…”

“I heard you loud and clear,” Steve barked.

He tugged on his jeans and started on his shirt.

“Just…go to sleep, Abigail.”

“You’re mad though,” she sniffled, “please –

“I’m hurt!” he countered, staring her down, “you mean the world to me, Abbie! You’re my everything!”

Her cheeks were red, her chin quivering as tears streamed down her cheeks.

But Steve was so angry, so _gutted_ , he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck.

He’d been trying to do things right, but if it came down to it he knew without a doubt that he’d do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

Even if that meant holding her down and fucking the fight from her, he’d do it.

He’d do anything to possess her entirely.

Joey’s cries filled the tense silence that hung between them. It was enough to push the thought from Steve’s mind, at least for the moment.

_Let her stew…_

“Sleep,” he nodded to their bed, “you’re obviously exhausted. I’ve got him.”

Abigail bit her lip and nodded.

“W-Will you come b-back to bed?”

Steve snorted in amusement.

_Was I not clear?_

“I told you, I’m going to get some work done and crash on the couch,” Steve stopped in the doorway, “if you hadn’t just given birth, it’d be you takin’ the couch, Abigail. Don’t doubt that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proverbial shit will hit the fan very soon & we'll see some old players AND new faces appear to jeopardize Steve's life with Abigail! I'm excited for you all to see what I've got planned! *insert evil laugh here* lol
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for your patience! For those unaware, I am a frontline worker at a hospital in Canada and, as I'm sure you can imagine, the last year has been a hell of a rollercoaster! I've felt burnt out a lot and writing hasn't always been easy, so hang in there while I get my shit together! Believe me when I say no one is more frustrated by my long periods of silence and unfinished works than I am!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Musings! Let me know with a comment!
> 
> I've got two possible endings worked out in my head, so let me know if you'd prefer Abigail to remain oblivious to Steve's past actions and true darkness, or if you'd prefer I'd up the ante *suggestive eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> Thank you all in advance for your patience and for taking the time to give this monstrosity a read! :)


End file.
